


Bottom Line

by Rejuvenescenceia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia
Summary: Junkrat likes them thicc





	Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by THIS VERY NSFW LINK: https://yoitsmars.tumblr.com/post/163306646613/boombox-pronz-under-the-cut-more
> 
> Not that you should be in here if you're under 18 but yeah, that's porn.
> 
> I'm also not sorry for the pun.
> 
> At all.

Junkrat liked big people. It was obvious enough in the loose relationship he had with Roadhog, and every single person who turned his head always had a little extra something around their hips, a belly bulge, thick thighs. Big people meant _health._ It meant they had the tough stuff to survive, that they were good enough to get the food they needed to actually be strong and resist the world. All of those skinny fads turned him off, never mind how he sort of loathed his own inner gears burning so fast and hot he had too much metabolism to bulk up on anything. So he looked for it in his partners instead.

When he first met Lúcio he hadn't realized what sort of person came along with that compact frame. Correia had thick armour on his legs, but the muscles on his arms were lean and thick, his lips full, and what he'd seen of his chest and belly suggested less toning and more training for endurance, for movement. Gods, Junkrat was dead gone on him just based on that alone, never mind his attitude. Right little spunk with plenty of get up and go, defiant to a point... Junkrat hadn't had a crush like that in years, maybe ever, that made his stomach feel so damn wobbly he sometimes needed a sit.

The best bit was somehow - unfathomably - Lúcio took his stuttering, fumbling words and suggestion to get some boba tea some time at face value and agreed to the date.

 _Date._ Junkrat didn't know what to do with the word, how to behave. He'd never had a date in his life. He tried to clean up best he could, brushing his hair back. Thanks to Mercy and Lucio's healing he had most of his hair, what was gone growing back in a fine fuzz. He even managed a shirt, partially because he hated being recognized, and because there was that awful stupid law about 'no shirt, no shoes...' _What am I gonna do, put a boot on me peg?_

He met up with Lúcio off base, somewhat jittery. He more or less looked normal, though he towered over everyone without the weight of RIPtire on his back. His brain stopped, though, when he saw the way Lúcio was sitting down, cross-leg style, and the way those gorgeous legs were exposed in a way he'd never seen. His brain damn near short circuited when Lúcio hopped up. The soft fabric of his board shorts was just shy of taut when he walked, and Christ, Rat was ready to crack a fatty there in public when the DJ stooped to pick up a satchel of his things.

"You ready?" Lúcio asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

"I uh - yeh," he said, running a hand over his hair, effectively destroying what he'd half-managed with a comb. His eyes were glued as Lúcio turned, walking at a sedate pace meant for Rat to catch up with.

His hips were big, not like a larger woman's, but obviously had enough meat there to grasp. He'd figured Lúcio would have that strong lower body - he danced, he skated, was always zipping around like a 'roo on speed - but seeing it now, how thick his thighs were, and the curve of his ass, well. He did not want to catch up. He very much wanted to follow.

The date - boba, whatever - passed nice enough, but Junkrat barely had a grasp on his thoughts on a good day. Now he was trying to process that he was out in public with some kind of angel, trying not to say things too stupid, or at least blurt out things he'd stolen before, and trying not to look every chance he had. He failed.

"You're quiet," said Lúcio. They were on a street somewhere - Rat was thoroughly lost at this point. Directions, like names and most little facts, didn't stick in his brain so well. He usually had Hog to remember 'em, or he wrote 'em down on his hand if he didn't have a daily or weekly reminder.

"I, ah, wot?" he looked down, flustered again as Lúcio looked up, lips around the green straw in his drink, sucking up the last of the tea.

Lúcio licked his lips and slapped a hand across his head. "This might be rude, but you're really warm. Is it too hot here? I mean, I guess you're from Australia, but heat is heat. Look - let's go in."

Junkrat followed the point of his finger and saw he was gesturing to some bar. While it wasn't the heat or need for AC that had him bothered, he couldn't agree more with the suggestion. "Nah mate, I'm figjam. But we can go into the boozer. Mighta had a boba but I think a pint'll go down good. One nice thing about here - everythin's refrigerated."

He let Lúcio talk again - boy had a good way of speaking, nice to listen to - as he ordered a few rounds for them. Drunk. Getting drunk. Either he'd make a total arse of himself, rob the place, or maybe he'd get to get a bit handsy. Either way, the edge'd be off.

"You know I thought you'd talk more," said Lúcio, a few drinks later - two for him, maybe four for Rat. Maybe even more.

Rat giggled in response. "Eh, I can out gab a kookaburra on the best'a days, but..."

"But."

"You," he waved his hand, up and down, gesturing to all of them before he tipped back his beer. "ANOTHER PINT MATE! And a shot of somethin', I could give two shits what, just make it burn."

Lúcio watched in amusement, stirring the straw in his drink. There was a marashino cherry at the bottom, stem attached, and Lúcio stabbed it through with the straw and brought it to his mouth. "Me, huh?" The cherry disappeared, stem and all.

"Yeah. Fuckin' right gorgeous you are, got an arse on you that'd make any man weak 'cos the blood just rushed to his prick, and here y'are, out in public with me. Course, I doubt it's a date-date. Fuck, ignore me."

When the shot came he slammed it back. Lucio pulled the stem from his mouth and put it next to Rat's hand, now neatly tied.

"What if I don't want to ignore you?"

That brought Rat up short as he glanced between the wet stem and Lúcio's mouth. The lad was serious. Dead fuckin' serious. "Then I'd say what are we waitin' for, because I've been thinkin' about that ass all day, and I say there's a perfectly good loo in here."

Lúcio got up, flicking his locks over his shoulder. "Pay the tab first."

He disappeared towards the washroom sign, leaving Rat with a buzzing brain and wondering what the _fuck_ was about to happen before he got up and tossed several credits worth of bills on the counter. "Ta, keep the change," he said, hands shaking a bit, before he headed up and off after the DJ.

There were four washrooms, all of them single occupancy. Rat stood in the middle of the hall, wondering where the fuck Lúcio went, when a door edged open. "Hurry up, before she decides not to let us do this."

"Shit," said Rat, practically shoving his way in. He was already half hard in his shorts, and when the door clicked and locked behind him he felt that last little throb as his dick went solid. Lúcio slid up against him, hands on either side of Rat's midriff, that thick chest pressed up tight against Rat's abdomen. "Shiiit."

Lúcio's eyes danced a moment as one of his hands moved and Junkrat swore again as that thick warm hand wrapped around the line of his cock in his jeans, squeezing at the head.

"Look," said Lúcio, "it's hard for me to make the first kiss. Soooo..."

"Aye aye," he replied, more than a touch rough, “ye little fuckin minx.” Junkrat grabbed Lúcio's face - he tried to be gentle, he did, he knew how bad it hurt to get smacked with his right hand - but he was all desperation as he kissed, backing Lúcio up until the boy's knees buckled and he sat down onto the toilet.

After that his memory went a touch spacey, even though Rat desperately wanted to keep this memory. They were kissing, and he had Lúcio's shirt off. The DJ was just as gorgeous as those fucking spandex tops suggested, fuck he even had pierced nipples, but that was for another time. Just then Rat had one need.

Lúcio laughed. "You really do love my ass," he said, as Junkrat slipped his hand straight up the pant leg to squeeze, more than a touch excited to realize Lúcio wasn't wearing anything else as he got a full handful of skin and squeezed.

"I'll be fuckin' obsessed at this rate, mate," he said. He undid the string, popped the velcro and the silver button, and dragged them down. “Yeh've got the nicest fucking arse I've seen.”

Lúcio had a gorgeous thick cock, starting to leak with need, but better yet was the way the DJ edged forward and pivoted himself, hands braced back behind himself on the porcelain, one thick calf on Rat's shoulder, the other curving up towards his face. _Flexible._ Rat's brain practically shorted out.

"Good thing for you I love getting eaten out," said Lúcio, biting his lip as Rat squeezed at his ass again, pulling his cheeks apart, admiring his smooth skin, the way he obviously did something for the hair, and god, that little pucker-

He leaned in, never much one for waiting, and Lúcio made a sound between a laugh and a sigh, thighs shaking, maybe from strain at his display, maybe on what was happening. Rat didn't care. He wanted all of him.

After a few moments they moved, Lúcio stretching almost catlike down on the tiles, raising his hips like a bitch presenting in heat, and Rat leaned in again, first sinking in his teeth into the meat of Lúcio's ass, before spreading his cheeks, pressing his tongue against him and swirling. He blew on the wet skin, cooling it with his breath, before he began to work against him again, feeling Lúcio's entrance relax as he worked the tip of his tongue inside.

As he licked, pressing again and again, he slid his fingers down to cup at the DJ's heavy balls, gently squeezing them, loving their weight, and savouring the little moan Lúcio made.

"Fuck, you're good at that Jamie..."

 _Jamie._ Only Hog called him Jamie, and that was because he was the only one who gave enough of a shit to know it. Just that little word made his cock throb again, starting to get wet in his pants now with precum. He moved his hands further, slicking up the tips of his fingers against the head of Lúcio's cock and jerking him slowly, just enough rubbing for a bit of friction as he worked his tongue in deeper.

He was moaning a little into Lúcio's skin, shuddering at the way the DJ was keening into his own crumpled up shorts. He didn't know how long it took, between his hand getting wetter with precum, and at one point a bit of spit, or the way his jaw was starting to ache as he worked his tongue inside, but eventually Lúcio was starting to fuck back on his face, each little grunt a badge of honour for him.

 _Cum for me, please,_ he thought desperately, before Lúcio let out a loud and more than a little obvious cry of need. Hot, thick, Junkrat moaned to feel the way Lúcio's balls twitched, that throb of his cock, and the way his hand went slick. He drew away, a line of spit breaking, and Lúcio's body twitched once before he hit the ground, a shuddering mess.

Wiping his mouth with his shirt, Junkrat wasn't about to wait. He could give a fuck if he smelled like sex as he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock. He knew he couldn't fuck Lú - even as optimistic as he was, spit for lube would hurt him and hurt Lúcio more - so he merely flipped over Lúcio to see his face as he angled the DJ's hips up, pressed those thick legs back, and fucked the length of his dick up between Lúcio's cheeks.

"God, yer a fuckin' sight you are - all debauched, all fer me, fer some dirty fuck in a boozer bathroom-" he hissed, liking the way someone banged on the door - official sounding fuckhead, whomever they were - but he didn't stop. If anything it just made his heart rate up as he bared his teeth.

Heat pooled, tingling in the base of his spine as his eyes rolled up and he thrust once more, shooting over Lúcio's cock and balls, more than a touch pleased to see the DJ all marked up with his cum. After a moment he scooted his hips back and leaned in to meet Lúcio half way in a needy, drunken feeling kiss.

The door rattled, someone threatened to call the cops. "I bet Winston would bail us out," Lúcio joked.

"Not until after I get to enact another one of my fantasies with ya in a jail cell, anyway," muttered Rat.

 


End file.
